Hanyou
by AnimesFireBaby
Summary: InuYasha is thinking about his family, and what Sesshomaru and him are actually... R&R and find out
1. Default Chapter

A.N. hey everybody! On with the Story,  
  
Hanyou  
  
By, Rin-chan  
  
"You can't go!" shouted Inuyasha,  
  
"I have to!" Kagome screamed, "It's Family Day!" (A.N. I know really gay sounding but work with me!)  
  
After a few hundred sits Kagome jumped into the well. Inuyasha sat against the lid of the well for a moment staring at the sky.  
  
Inuyasha thought about his life before Kagome came. His dad, brother, and.... His poor mother. It was hard for her. No one liked her anymore because she fell in love and mated with a demon. No one liked her son either. (Inuyasha)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
At home Kagome ran inside, dropped her pack off her shoulders onto the ground and ran upstairs to take a long hot bath. When she got out she got dressed and went down stairs for a family dinner thinking about Inuyasha's sad face when she said "family." She got up from the dinner table and ran into the well house and down the well. When she got to the feudal era she saw Inuyasha and sat down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"What's it like to have a loving family?" Inuyasha quietly replied.  
  
"It's nice, and lots of fun..." she stopped.  
  
She stopped because of the depressing look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Go on..." He stated.  
  
Kagome didn't go on. She left. (A.n. Hey I no that was really bitchy of Kagome but don't blame me! -_-)  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Hello little brother," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, "What do you want!?"  
  
"I heard you..." Sesshomaru replied. "I miss the old dog too." (A.n. I had to do that! ^_^)  
  
Inuyasha looked stunned as he said, "Is this one of your damn traps?"  
  
"No..." Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"You don't remember when we were kids do you...?"  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head solemnly.  
  
"I liked you... I wanted to be friends, (A.n. I know. Totally OOC!!! *_* But work with me.) But my mother was mad at our father and your mother. So she told me you were nothing but a dog hanyou, and a filthy one at that."  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"My mother was just killed by another demon..."  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha replied "So why don't we be like brothers now?"  
  
"That would be nice." (A.n. I know I know I know! So totally OOC!!!! ^_^ )  
  
They walked through the forest talking and catching up on things. Then they bumped into Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Sango grabbed her boomerang and was in her fighting stance.  
  
"It's okay." Inuyasha told them.  
  
"W're acting like brothers now." Sesshomaru said. "Fiends,"  
  
They looked stunned. Inuyasha explaned the whole thing when Kagome arrived. Then Inuyasha turned and told Kagome the story. From then on Sessy helped them search for the jewel shards.  
  
T. B. C.  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
Sessy's Girl 


	2. Love strikes

A.N. Hey! This is Sessy's Girl, This is the 2nd chapter of the Hanyou! And I hope I get some reviews, because if I don't no third chapter! Well, enjoy.  
  
Hanyou 2  
  
Kagome struggled under the enormous weight of her pack.  
"Do you want me to hold this?" InuYasha asked  
  
"Sure. Thanks." She replied  
  
"What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked from behind a large oak tree.  
  
"Noth-"he stopped (InuYasha) "What do you have?"  
  
"Rin, she took care of me when I was injured." Sesshomaru answered  
  
"What happened to her?" InuYasha replied "Kouga's wolves killed her because they were hungry(A.N. this is true, I have the DVD),and I brought her back to life with Tensiega, I wanted to see if this power of my sword worked."  
  
"You Did"  
  
"yes" Sesshomaru answered Kagome. "Now she is resting."  
  
"o.k." Kagome said (so naïve ^ _^)  
  
They walked on and then finally, they bumped into Naraku who had many jewel shards. They all fought Naraku, and he died, but in the confrontation Sesshomaru turned on them and told them it was just a trick, and sadly Rin (A.N. me!!!) had to leave with him. She and Kagome had become good friends.  
  
"Where's Miroku!" yelled Sango  
  
"I'm right here." He said weakly  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she said (Sango)  
  
"Sango, I love you......" his voice trailed off as he fainted.  
  
Sango whispered "I love you, too" and she told everyone to get him to Keade's village.  
  
Everyone had left the room that Miroku was in except Sango. She was kneeled down next to where he was still laying down. She was still there when she got tired and layed down next to him and fell asleep.  
  
Kagome came in and saw it. So' she left them alone. Miroku woke up a couple minutes later and saw Sango next to him. He wasn't a pervert anymore because he had defeated Naraku with the others and he would die naturally now so, he went back to sleep.  
  
"I can't believe I fell asleep." Said Sango  
  
"I awoke and saw you next to me" Miroku said, "I... love... you."  
  
"I love you, too." Replied Sango  
  
She pulled him to her and she kissed him deeply. When she pulled away he asked "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Sango replied  
  
Everyone came into the room to see how Miroku was doing. "Are you okay, Miroku?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, me and Sango are getting married."  
  
"When!" asked Kagome excited  
  
"Tomorrow night?" said/asked kind of voice ( Miroku)  
  
"Sure" said Sango rolling her eyes (eager now are we, Miroku!!!)  
  
"Are you ready, Sango?" asked Kagome  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Are you nervous?" asked Shippo from in front of InuYasha "A little." He replied (Miroku)  
  
Sango stood before him and he wasn't that nervous. The whole thing was done in one hour. They went inside the newest home built for them. They went into the bedroom. They were both really nervous. Miroku came closer and kissed her tenderly... (So on) "Mmmmm..." hummed Kagome  
  
"What are you so happy about?" InuYasha barked  
  
"I caught the flowers!" she answered  
  
"Huh" said InuYasha confused  
  
"If a women catches the flowers when they are thrown, she asks the man she loves. If he loves her and want to get married." "I don't know if I should ask him, yet." Kagome explained  
  
InuYasha started to blush, but quickly hid it because Kagome turned to look at him.  
  
"Is something wrong, InuYasha?"  
  
He snapped back to reality and said "Huh... no" in a shivering voice  
  
With anticipation Kagome thought of telling InuYasha how she felt. But, she didn't know what or how to say it.  
  
"Who do you love?" asked Kagome  
  
"I...uh...nobody." He answered  
  
Kagome thought in her head. "me". (A.N. this time is to herself) Then she made a slight mistake. "Do you love me?" she said aloud. (A.N. this was an absolute mistake)  
  
"Oops did I just say that out loud!" Kagome shrieked  
  
InuYasha slowly nodded. "I do love you."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I didn't tell because I didn't know how you felt." He said, "I know now I was wrong."  
  
Kagome pulled him down to her level, and InuYasha took advantage of her and kissed her. When she pulled away she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you, too." Kagome said softly  
  
InuYasha nodded, his eyes reflecting his want. "Will you be my mate?" he asked  
  
Kagome nodded. "I wouldn't want anyone else." InuYasha swept her up in his arms and ran back to Keade's village to tell everyone their good news.  
  
They got there a day later. When they got to the village, they saw Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Kirara. They were all in Keade's hut.  
  
"We're going to get married!" said Kagome  
  
"I'll do the ceremony." Said Miroku "But, when will it be?' asked Sango  
  
"Tonight" said InuYasha after he put Kagome down.  
  
"Sure" said Miroku  
  
"I'll make food, like what I did at Sango and Miroku's wedding." Offered Keade.  
  
"Great!" said Kagome  
  
Kagome got clothes to fit her. InuYasha had to wear what he called "funny clothes."  
  
Miroku performed the ceremony and after he and Sango said together "Your married" a kiss ended that part of the ceremony. The feast was enjoyed and Kagome brought some Ramen for InuYasha especially.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha used the spare room of Keade's hut because they were still building theirs.  
  
The next day, InuYasha was sitting next to Kagome as she slept. She had agreed to become a hanyou like InuYasha. She was beautiful, his mate. He looked at the spot where he had marked her as his.  
  
1 1\2 day later...  
  
A stirring alerted him and he could tell Kagome was awakening. She was awake and happy and then she kissed him gently.  
  
"Do I look like you, now?" she asked  
  
"Yes" he nodded ( InuYasha)  
  
She looked at her hair, hands and ears. (A.N. she tried to look at her ears.)  
She looked down and realized she was no longer in her school uniform; she was in a firerat robe like InuYasha's only it was more female looking.  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome said excited  
  
"I wanted you to have armor, too." InuYasha replied. "I want my mate to live, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too" Kagome said softly  
  
They layed down and fell asleep together.  
  
That afternoon Kagome woke up only to find her darling mate not there. She got up and went outside and standing on the roof was Koga. He lept down and tried to grab Kagome but, just then, InuYasha came with firewood in his hands. His face had some dirt on it but to Kagome he was still adorable.  
  
"InuYasha!" shrieked Kagome and ran to his side.  
  
"So we meet again Mutt-Face." Yelled Koga  
  
"How dare you try to take my mate!" yelled InuYasha. Making Koga shiver.  
  
"You- you-y- your- m-ate-m-mate" stuttered Koga.  
  
"You should know you can't steal someone who has claimed the girl his woman!" yelled Koga after he snapped back to reality.  
  
"Well do you see this mark on my forehead, I am InuYasha's not yours!" yelled Kagome pointing at her head.  
  
When Koga looked he also saw Kagome's new ears, they weren't at the sides of her head but now were fitted on the top of her head, and looked like dog- ears. "What, you have dog ears and a mate mark!"  
  
"That's right, now get the hell out of here, or I'll rip you to shreds with my damn claws!" yelled Kagome  
  
Koga stepped back "Kagome!" He shrieked and took off.  
  
InuYasha hugged Kagome with one arm and all the logs fell on his foot and he was hopping on one foot and holding on to the other. Kagome giggled, and helped her hanyou into the house. He sat down on the lavender silk sheet and Kagome walked outside and got the firewood. She came back in and threw them in a corner. She took two and put them in a fire pit, and took some matches out of her pocket of her skirt that was on the floor, and lit the logs. Then she went to InuYasha who by then had stopped holding his foot.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Kagome  
  
"Yeah" he replied. Then he kissed her softly.  
  
"Why did you come with dirt all over your face with a scratch?" she asked  
  
"I had to cut down trees," said InuYasha  
  
"Oh, I just love you so much I don't want you to get hurt" Kagome blushed instantly at the sudden outburst.  
  
InuYasha blushed very red, and Kagome turned around only to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo standing in the doorway smiling. Kagome blushed even redder than InuYasha.  
  
"H-Hi" said Kagome embarrassed  
  
"Hey!" replied Sango running to her friend and touching her ears and then hugging her.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Kagome and Sango looked confused.  
  
"Did what?" asked Sango still confused.  
  
"Touch my ears!" yelled Kagome  
  
"Oh that! Because InuYasha never lets me touch his and I always wanted to know what they felt like. So I thought, because you're not as stubborn as InuYasha that I could do it to you. But, his blood through your veins so maybe his stubbornness as well." Replied Sango, and Kagome giggled.  
  
Miroku laughed at InuYasha's mad expression. "That wasn't very nice!" shouted InuYasha.  
  
"Oops!" said Sango  
  
TBC...  
  
Well, how did you all like it well you are all down here so take the time to review! Or I will sick Sesshomaru on you!  
  
Ja ne!  
~Sessy's Girl 


	3. Great or Bad?

Hey, it's Rin-chan! Well here is Hanyou chapter 3 and I'm not sure how many chapters there is going to be I think around 6-7! So if you don't mind how long the story is read on!!!! ^_~!!!  
  
Hanyou 3 By Rin-chan  
  
"Sorry" said Sango looking very anxious. Then InuYasha's face softened and he laughed as he said "That's fine" and he grinned.  
  
"Hey kagome, you want to go to a hot spring, I found one and 'Miroky' doesn't know where it is. Sango said as she gave Miroku a cute/happy/glare/look.  
  
"You guys are married you shouldn't care!" laughed Kagome and Miroku nodded.  
  
"She's right!" yelled Miroku  
  
"Yeah, but what about InuYasha, hm?" asked Sango feeling hurt (funny hurt) "Fine you two can come!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Yippy!" said Miroku excited  
  
"Whatever." Said InuYasha as if he didn't care, but he was kinda happy. "With that settled, let's go. I just have to get some towels." Said Kagome and then she got up and grabbed four towels.  
  
Shippo didn't come and either did Myoga (who just showed up!) and Kirara she followed the two(Myouga, and Shippo). They didn't follow because well... let's just say they did not, did not want to see what was going on.  
  
When they got to the hot spring, they all climbed in and leaned against the inner edge. "This feels sooo good." Said Kagome "Great job, Sango!"  
  
"Yeah." Said InuYasha from beside Kagome. Miroku was next to Sango, and the girls were straight across from each other, as were the boys.  
  
"Keade died!" said Shippo  
  
"Yes, it's very hurtful..." cried a little village girl. "I miss her..." her voice trailed off.  
  
They all left the hot spring and were heading back to Keade's village. The house they were building was finished because they decided to go do a little work on it. And Kagome and InuYasha were going to tell Keade.  
  
TBC...  
  
SG: Hey! I know that was a short chappie, but don't worry next one will be longer! I swear, so please don't come after me with hatchets and pitchforks! Oh, and no bees, wasps, or anything that stings or fire. So Byz!  
  
Ja ne! Review! ~Sessy's Girl 


End file.
